·: Jυεgoѕ Pяoнibidos
by CherryxDoll
Summary: Siento la respiración de Sasuke en mi cuello, aselerada, y me suplica con voz ronca mientras masajea mis piernas subiendo la falda.-Sakura.-gime él, me sonrié malévolo y soberbio pasando su lengua por mi piel. -Estos son juegos prohibidos.- SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Juegos Prohibidos**

_Primer capitulo: El Comienzo_

_-  
_

"Soy Sasuke" me dijo despacio, deletreando cada palabra como si aquello le diera tiempo para seducirme, entonces me sonrojé porque pensé que era más fácil comerselo con la mirada que intentar hablarle para sólo decir "hu". Pasó poco menos de medio minuto y él aún seguía ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos, indiferente ante mi mirada desconcertada; atento a mi respuesta. Casi puede imaginarle pasando su lengua por el labio inferior invitandome a pasar al salón, pero que tonta, sólo era mi imaginación.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunté inquieta, sujetando mis libros.

-El presidente de curso.- musitó acercandose a mi. De un momento a otro sentí como violaba mi espacio personal, también como mi corazón se paraba.- Tú eres Sakura.

Si en alguna ocasión había tenido miedo de caer o hacer el ridículo ante muchas personas eso no era nada comparado con el pánico interno que experimentada. Él no me asustaba, lo que me hacía tiritar era su belleza su real y su cercanía sensual e inocente a la vez, el hecho de que en cualquier momento mis movimientos torpes se transformaran en algo estúpido.

-Si.- contesté con voz temblorosa, aguantando las ganas de correr como una niña de ese sitio.

-No te asustes.- me tranquilizó acariciando mi pelo, sin embargo bastó sólo un segundo para que tomara una distancia prudente entre nosotros y cambiara el semblante de su rostro. Parecía duro e inexpresivo. Reparé en sus ojos, oscuros y negros, ligeras esferas tenebrosas.-Es normal que los chicos y chicas nuevas lleguen así...después de todo llegar a un internado no es nada sencillo.

-No.- le corté sonriendole para que entendiera bien el porqué de mi reacción.- No te preocupes, me adapto bien.

Sus labios se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa que me dejó sin aire. Por Dios... me sobrecogió la manera en la que quitó con sutileza los libros de mis brazos y los cargaba él mismo. Volvió a mirarme con sus facciones perfectas y petulantes...

-Aquí tratamos bien a las chicas, porque son pocas las que hay.- empezó a caminar indicandome el camino, permanecí parada con la mano en la boca mirando el suelo como una tonta, inmovilizada por no saber que hacer.-Será mejor que camines, llegaras tarde a la presentación.

Estremecida empecé a caminar veloz para alcanzarle, suspiré.

-¿Presentación?

-Si.- volteó su cabeza para verme, aún siguiendo nuestro camino.- eres la egresada con mayor puntuación en la prueba. Te consideran oro puro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- seguí yo, mirando el perfil de su cara. Tal vez armado con piezas echas por el mismo Dios.

-Te dije que no entran muchas chicas a este colegio porque no ha todas les alcanza el promedio para entrar, además, también considerando que aquí sólo vienen los hijos de grandes familias millonarias. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Trague saliva, pesada como el hierro coagulada en la garganta sin poder pasar bien y oculté la mirada tras el mechón de cabello rosa que había caído. En un arranque repentino de entusiasmo disimulado preguntó:

-Eres Haruno ¿cierto?- asentí incomoda. Observaba como si fuese lo más importante el grabar las baldosas negras y blancas del pasillo en mi memoria. Quería arrancar, hacerme la loca.- Debes de ser la hija del gran compositor Ryuusaki Haruno.

-Eh.- solté para tener más tiempo de pensar en una mejor mentira.-No...veras, mi madre trabaja en América como ejecutiva de una gran cadena de empresas musicales y mi padre está en Australia, es el manager de uno de los cantantes famosos de ...- "Genial...que excelente mentirosa eres".-

-Hmp.- le vi tomar aire de improvisto.-Aquí es...me llevaré tus libros, tú sólo tienes que subir al escenario y sentarte en una de esas dos sillas que están ahí.- me indicó con el indice, pero yo estaba entretenida mirando su piel blanqui-nieve.

-Ahá.- le dije y Sasuke se alejó hacia los asientos ocultos de la sala de teatro, o al menos así lo veía yo. Me acerqué a las bambalinas subiendo las pequeñas escaleras, nerviosa, sin saber que hacer o decir. Una señora rubia y de ojos miel se me acercó...

-Sakura.- me dijo ella.- por favor toma asiento allí, no te pongas así, ya veras que todos te aceptaran. ¿Sasuke te recibió cierto?- no me dio el tiempo de responderle, pues había sido empujada por la misma levemente hacia el escenario. Aterrorizada observé a todo mundo.

-Profesores y alumnos.- se escuchó, tuve tiempo de sentarme apresurada con vergüenza de mi desconsideración.-He aquí...- no oí nada más. Había clavado mis orbes esmeraldas en un punto fijo al fondo del salón.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida. Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil, era la perfecta escultura de un ángel caído, era...el fino rostro tallado suave y dulcemente, su palidez sobrenatural y su mueca asemejada a la de una tosca sonrisa. Embobada le miré de nuevo, volviendo a la realidad, me estaba sonriendo... sexy. Sacudí la cabeza, tenía que alejar los malos pensamientos de mi. "He atenta, de seguro ya sabe que te lo comes con la mirada" apuntó mi yo interior. A lo mejor era verdad, que era evidente que yo me moría por él.

-Sakura ¿te sientes bien?-inquirió una voz femenina. La misma directora me veía con ojo clínico. Mi corazón reaccionó, de pronto me di cuenta que todos los presentes hacían bullicio preocupados de mi actitud ausente.

-No lo sé.- dije dubitativa corriendo mi rostro para verla. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.-Es que no se que hacer.- susurré cerca de ella.

-¡Bah!.-resopló.-Descuida, sólo tienes que estar aquí un segundo y luego salir.

-

-

-

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- se acercó con pasó elegante, ladeando el rostro y mordiendo su labio. No parecía ser Sasuke el que caminaba hacia mi, como queriendo cazar al ratón.- ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto?

Permaneció frente a mi, con los ojos cerrados y agradecí ese gesto para que no viera lo nerviosa y roja que estaba. ¿Que le diría? ¿Que era hermoso, que me parecía un maldito demonio bañado con la máxima pureza divina que existía, que me derretía su sonrisa torcida y sus muecas vanidosas?

Abrí la boca un par de veces para decirle otra patraña, no me podía delatar.

-¿Te miraba?- pregunté tratando de sonar incrédula.

-Si, no lo niegues.- "Genial, te han pillado, lo ves"

-No...- Me sonó tan soberbio de su parte que lo digiera afirmandolo.- Nunca te miré

-Ya veo.- de nuevo abiertos estaban sus ojos y me aterré.-Te voy a decir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- musité como una niña, ya veía yo que él decía de nuevo que yo le había estado mirando. Me sonrió malévolo y se acercó aún más si cabía. Tomó mi cintura con sus dos manos y me acercó a la pared más cercana que había, pegandome completa a ella. Y gemí cuando su boca mordió mi cuello con pasión.

-Desde ahora, eres _mi _juguete.- Suspiré extasiada, sintiendo su lengua recorrer mi piel.- Sólo _mía._

* * *

**Aviso**: Soy Myrror, sólo me he cambiado el nombre a CherryxDoll.

Amm...bien, por motivos de fuerza mayor no he podido publicar _Ángel Negro y Pecado tentador . _Disculpas_._ Ahora, viendo el tema de este fic, nació del alma, estaba aburrida, sentía que mis otras historias no estaban bien escritas y quería demostrar que de ellas he aprendido. Por lo tanto no sé como llegaran a tomar esta, porque nosé me da la impresión que es mucho más aburrida. De todas formas, si leen esto muchas gracias, también les agradecería su comentario. ¿Kunais, shurikens, sellos explosivos, ninjutsu?

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Clases de Etiqueta

**Juegos Prohibidos**

_Segundo Capitulo: Clases de Etiqueta_

_-_

Aquella mañana como pocas, me levantaba y saludaba a mis respectivas compañeras de habitación, a quienes sólo había conocido hace un día atrás. Ino, Hinata y Ten Ten. Era sorprendentemente difícil no hablarles al mismo tiempo que hacíamos las tareas, pues estaba tan inculcada la manera de hacerse cargo de los deberes que ya casi no tenían vida para ellas. Me uní a sus risas cuando empezaron a bromear con los chicos de la clase, a los que conocía de vistazo.

-Si, si Ino, ya todas sabemos que Sasuke es tuyo.-dijo Ten Ten queriendo callar a la rubia que alardeaba sobre...-Aunque no se si Uchiha sabe que dices esas cosas a sus espaldas.- preocupada empecé a ordenar el escritorio que temíamos en la alcoba, queriendo huir del lugar para no prestar atención a los comentarios.

-No me interesa eso, yo solo lo digo porque es el chico más cool del colegio.-dijo risueña Ino, acariciando su larga cabellera.

-Sakura tuvo tiempo de conocerlo, no es cierto.- inquirió la castaña, sonriendome picarona. Me di vuelta para mirarlas, y me pregunté si no podían estar calladas como Hinata.

-Ehh...si.-respondí terminando el orden.-Am, ¿no es hora de irse ya a clases?.-

-¿Evades la pregunta?.- Aguijoneó Ino. Abrí la boca para excusarme, pero Hinata me salvó.

-Tienes razón Sakura.-murmuró tímida la chica.-Es hora.

Le sonreí agradecida mientras salíamos del lugar con algo de prisa. Movía los labios de vez en cuando con rapidez rogandole a Dios que por favor no nos dieran un castigo por el atraso, a mi lado las chicas murmuraban cosas, menos la tierna de Hinata que iba igual de preocupada que yo o quizás más.

-Perdón.-dije disculpandome con la maestra al entrar en la sala. Pero en vez de alumnos y pupitres habían sillas a los costados y hombres y mujeres estaban divididos en dos, alejados unos de los otros. Mire a mis compañeras no tan sorprendidas como yo, buscando una explicación. Una de ellas me empujó despacio hacia delante para que me hiciera participe de "la clase" mientras yo inquieta buscaba alguna respuesta a lo que pasaba.

-Haruno.-dijo la voz firme de la maestra, y me resalté un poco.-Llega tarde.

-Si, lo siento.-arrepentida y asustada bajé la cabeza.

-Endereza tu espalda, cabeza arriba y frente en alto.- me ordenó y yo hice caso instantáneamente sin pensarlo dos veces.-Uchiha, ven aquí y enseñale a esta chica a comportarse bien.- ¿Uchiha, quién era Uchiha?

De toda la mezcla de chicos que habían en el salón, uno de ellos dio hermosos pasos elegantes y llego hasta donde estábamos yo y la maestra. "Menuda suerte que tienes" ironizó mi yo interior. Y para rematar las chicas me habían abandonado ahí, sola con Sasuke de apellido Uchiha.

-Claro maestra, yo le enseñare a comportarse como una señorita.- lo fulminé con la mirada de mi yo interior, porque por ningún motivo lo fulminaría con mi mirada. Lo quemaría y si lo quemaba ya no habría que mirar. Sasuke me tomó de la mano y la beso, mirandome como un jodido seductor.

Nota mental: ¡Respira Sakura, Respira!

-Ven conmigo.-me arrastró hacia su antiguo puesto y nos quedamos ahí, uno frente al otro.-Ves.- me dijo él, penetrandome con la mirada, me sentía desnuda...era como si observase mi alma.

-¿Veo qué?- pregunté incomoda recordando el ultimo encuentro con Sasuke en el pasillo del colegio. Tragué saliva.

-Los juguetes perdidos siempre vuelven a sus niños.- siseó ególatra. Corrí la cara para no verle y fingí no haberle oído.

-Haruno, mira a tu pareja.-dijo con brusquedad la mujer.

Mire a Sasuke que sonreía descarado ante mi expresión.

-Bien, ahora viene la pieza de baile. En posiciones por favor.-

Sasuke posó delicado su mano sobre mi cintura y la otra por sobre mi espalda; me atrajo hacia su cuerpo quedando demasiado cerca. Podía olisquear el aroma varonil de su camisa azul índigo, el embriagante aliento que llegaba directo a mis labios.

-¿Por qué me tocó contigo?.-se me ocurrió preguntar para espantar los pensamientos "x".

-Porque yo soy el mejor de la clase.- me respondió vanidoso.-Sabes, dudo que tú hayas asistido a un colegio con clase. Primero, no tienes buenos modales y claramente no te enseñaron etiqueta. Segundo, lo del día anterior, sobre tus padres; no me pareció coherente lo que decías.

-Ah, pues verás...- no tuve tiempo de hablarle, la música había comenzado y Sasuke me guiaba.

Nota mental: Aprender a bailar algún día de estos.

-Sakura.- le escuché decir, mientras colocaba su mentón en mi hombro y seguía sus pasos a la vez-Yo sé que tu no eres lo que dices ser.

-¿Ah?-

-Si.- me costó digerir lo dicho por él. Permanecimos ahí, bailando al compas del sonido del bolín que emitía el equipo de música, mirandonos de modo que sentía que no existía nada más entre nosotros, sólo quizás el delirante sentimiento de chica boba enamorada de un príncipe azul.

-Ahora chicas, dejaran que los hombres las cortejen.-

Maldición.

Nota mental: "¡¡¡¡Ahh!!!!"

Nos mantuvimos en silencio con la mirada fija en el otro, él sonreía con mofa tal vez por la cara de espanto que tenía yo en ese momento. Lamió sus labios con extraña lujuria en los ojos y luego se acercó a mi oído acariciando mis mejillas.

-No hay alagos para ti Sakura.- dijo Sasuke. Veía a todas las demás parejas todas muy lindas y románticas, pero lo de Uchiha caía en rotería. Por lo menos un "Eres mi juguete" está mejor.

Nota mental: No te dejes arrastrar por él.

-Estoy loco por ti y quiero que seas mi siquiatra de cabecera.-dijo un chico a lo lejos y solté una risita tonta por la cara desformada de la docente que alegaba tamaña vulgaridad de piropo.

-No hay alagos para ti, Sakura.- repitió Uchiha y todos callaron ante sus palabras. Sonrojada lo miré suplicante para que se callara, no obstante este prosiguió.- Tampoco palabras para describir lo hermosa que eres.

-

-

-

-No te vayas a creer lo que te dije en la clase.-gruñó Sasuke después del timbre de recreo. Le veía frío, como un robot sin sentimientos destinado sólo a procesar palabras, una entidad insensible y oscura.

-No me interesa.- le corté yo, corroída de ira.

-Te debería interesar.-murmuró por lo bajo, acercandose a mi y tomando plena conciencia del mínimo espacio entre los dos.

-¿Por qué?- susurré con los ojos cerrados dejandome llevar. Esencialmente los sentidos se me iban, dejandome desnuda frente a cualquier cosa que pasara. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan raro y distante.

-Porque ahora resulta fácil manipularte.-Abrí los ojos escuchando desconcertada lo que decía Sasuke. Él anfitrión sonrió galante mostrando sus perfectos dientes, y sujetando una de mis manos con fuerza se abalanzó hacia mi y besó mi mejilla. Arqueé una ceja desdeñosa, un poco impresionada debo admitir, pero eso no impidió que me cruzara de brazos y pensara que tal vez era un sueño.

-¿Eso a que vino?- Dije rápidamente, alejandome de él y tomando una "graaan" distancia. ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

-No tienes porqué saberlo.- respondió misterioso. Por un momento olvidé todo lo ocurrido y fruncí el ceño con poco disimulado enojo, observandole avergonzada.

-Claro que si debo saberlo.-espeté. Aunque me gustara mucho lo que pasó, sentir sus fríos labios sobre mi piel nuevamente, no podía dejarme corroer por él. ¡No! Era cosa de recordar lo del día pasado, el instante precisó en el que Sasuke había atacado mi cuello sin compasión y pudor. ¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué me molestas, tiene algo especial el hacer eso?- seguí yo, viendo su cara sin alteración de algún músculo facial moverse.

-Tiene muchas cosas especiales el molestarte, me proporciona _placer_.- de seguro escuché mal, respiré hondo tratando de enfocarme bien, esto no sucedía en el mundo real. Era facticio, a lo mejor estaba hirviendo en fiebre.-Sakura.-Me llamó. Quedé en trance analizando bien el contenido de cada una de las palabras dichas, esperando encontrar indicios de sarcasmos, ironías o mentiras, sin embargo nada de esos sustantivos encontré. De seguro me está tomando el pelo, pensé calmandome.

-¡Pervertido!.-le grité cayendo en cuenta de todo. ¿Yo? ¿¡Yo!? ¿Justamente tenía que ser la boba que le proporcionara placer?

Nota mental: Tiene sus ventajas Sakura.

Bueno bueno, si, debo estar yendome al extremo con todo esto. Es una broma, me aseguré, pero Sasuke yacía demasiado inmóvil y serio para que eso terminara por ser una simple broma. No acostumbraba a llegar a colegios de alta sociedad como una chica ingresada con el puntaje más alto, siendo dirigida por un chico jodidamente sexy e indiferente, el chico de los sueños de cualquier chica...pero ¡¡Oh por Dios!! Esto se estaba transformando en acoso, y ese maldito acoso me gustaba.

-No.-volvió hablar Sasuke.- ¿Qué estas pensando Sakura?- preguntó acercandose otra vez. Colocó su dedo indice en mi sien y lo dio vuelta indicandome que estaba pensando erradamente sobre sus palabras, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí.–Me confundes.-

-¿Estas jugando conmigo cierto?- Habría jurado por un segundo que los ojos de Sasuke se habían vuelto más calidos y humanos de los que les había conocido antes, pero fue tan fugaz y espontaneó que pareció más una ilusión. Esperé su respuesta. Y otra vez sus malditas sonrisas traviesas volvían aflorando de sus finos labios.

-Mientras yo sepa tu secreto.- el tono de su voz era ronco.-Seras mía.

-¿Qué secreto?- pregunté temiendo lo peor.

-Que no vienes de nuestra jerarquía.- Sasuke me rodeó quedando por detrás mío. Aterrorizada por dentro intenté voltearme para tenerle de frente, pero él no me lo permitió, tomandome de la cintura y pegandome por completo a su cuerpo.-Que no eres igual a nosotros.

-Sueltame.-musité alterada, apretando los puños con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese entonces.

-Eres de las personas que se avergüenzan cuando los otros tienen más. Sino, entonces ¿Para que mentiste sobre tus padres?-él era toxico. Él sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era una mentira, que no me atrevería decir la verdad por vergüenza.

-No me hagas daño.- rogué imaginandome muchas cosas.-¿Qué me harás?

-No, no. Ya veras como nos divertiremos, y aunque creas que esto es cruel.- acalorada percibí como Sasuke mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo lamía al mismo tiempo._-Te hará bien saber, que después de todo, esto te quedará gustando más de lo necesario. _

Nota Mental: Si..¡Por Dios si era Cruel! ¿¡Por qué me tentaba de esa sexual manera!?

-¿Esto?- pregunté pasando la saliva.

* * *

Mis niñas (y niños si hay) aqui la nueva actualización. Espero que les guste mucho y si no les gusta, me lo hacen saber por medio de un reviews :) es importante saber su opinión al respecto.

Y sobre el fan fic, a mi también me está empezando a buscar n_n. Sobre todo la manera como trata a Sakura o//o A mi me gustaría ser ella. No quiero que vean a Sasuke como un villano o como el antagonista de la historia, de seguro son las hormonas de la edad jajajajaja. Bueno tengo que darles una noticia...y como se que algunas no leen esto, mi comentario, lo escribiré con negrita.

**Aviso: **Chicas, mis queridas chicas u.u, tengo que decirles que me ausentare por varios días, porque me iré de viaje ;O; Ah, y lo pero de todo...osea, tiene dos caras. No podre publicar el tercer capitulo hasta que vuelva, pero llevare un cuadernillo para escribirlo y asi traerles de regreso a Sasuke. Nu quiero que se olviden de mi fic u.u, me da la impresion que si el fic no se actualiza pronto la gente se olvida de él, y por eso siento temor. u.u

Mis niñas, las extrañaré un montón, y gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review de regalo. Agradecería lo mismo en esta ocasion para ver si les ha gustado este chapter. Se me cuidan mucho.

_Sasuke, el engreído ese les manda besos en donde les caigan y dice, que quiere a sus juguetes ahí._

Besos, se despide _Cherry_xDoll


	3. Camino al Infierno

**Juegos Prohibidos**

_Tercer Capitulo:_ _Camino al infierno_

-

Sasuke cerró con pestillo el baño, avanzando cauteloso hacia mi. Pasó su lengua por mis labios apretandome hacia su cuerpo atlético, y gemí de placer aguantandome las ganas de hacer algo. Él era el diablo mismo, por Dios...me estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos, me estaba convirtiendo en un pecado y lo peor era que yo estaba cocida y no hacía nada por pararlo.

Dos semanas llevábamos con esto, él me tomaba de la mano cuando no había nadie cerca y me llevaba al lugar más cercano y vacío, eramos sólo él y yo, inundados por sentimientos y emociones desesperadas.. Se estaba transformado en mi infierno personal. Pero no todo era color rosa. Yo sabía que esto iba en contra de mi dignidad, que no estaba bien aunque él me gustara y mucho. Por eso cada vez que hacía algo mal o me quejaba Sasuke arremetía contra mi y terminaba por destrozar mis labios, de los bruscos movimientos de sus besos salvajes.

-Sakura.- dijo Sasuke arreglandose la corbata, observando desprevenido mis ojos.-Volvamos a la clase, ya tocaron el timbre.

Avancé sin esperarlo confusa entre mis pensamientos mortíferos. Si era necesario decir la verdad, yo estaba loca por Sasuke...pero el ni cuenta se daba y pensaba que era mejor así. Incluso más allá de todo, cuando los juegos habían comenzado pensé en demandar a Sasuke por acoso sexual, pero ¡No! Qué sacaba si yo me había dejado estar por él.

-Hey frentona.- escuché. Volteé la cabeza para mirar al patio rodeado de verdes árboles, y allí junto con su grupito de amigas ricas estaba Karin. Una chica que se había esmerado en molestarme desde que supo que mi pareja de las clases de etiqueta era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Rodé los ojos con fastidio porque sabía lo que venía ahora.-¿Te he dicho hoy que amaneciste más fea que de costumbre?

-No, pero gracias por el cumplido.- respondí seca asegurandome de haber sonado irónica e indiferente.

-No era cumplido estúpida, sigues pensando que eres linda, pues bien, te equivocas.- dijo molesta.- Yo ganaré el _corazón de _Sasuke.-reparé en lo ultimo y recaí ahí mismo varias veces con la mirada perdida. Atiné a sólo decir una cosa.

-Sasuke no me interesa.- mentí y seguí caminando hasta entrar al salón designado.

Me senté en mi puesto mientras veía el salón llenarse de a poco. _"Yo ganaré el corazón de Sasuke" _recordé enfatizando toda la frase que retumbaba en mi mente. Sasuke no quería de mi ganar el que yo me enamorara de él, pero si mi cuerpo. No tenía nada que entregarle a Sasuke más que mi cuerpo, yo no era linda, tenía una gran frente y a veces me faltaba autoestima.

Cuando llegó, le vi sentarse con Naruto, su mejor amigo. Y me mofé de mi misma, creyendo que quizás él no charlaría de mi, tampoco de lo que hacía conmigo. El profesor apareció empezando la clase.

-Sakura, venga a hacer el problema del pizarrón.- ordenó el maestro. Despistadamente me paré del asiento y me dirigí hacia el lugar. Tomé el plumón de escribir y empecé a hacer la operación.

-_"Yo ganaré el corazón de Sasuke" _

-_"Yo ganaré el corazón de Sasuke" _

-_"Yo ganaré el corazón de Sasuke" _

-Señorita, cometió un error.- me miró reprobandome.-¿Cuál cree usted que es el error?

-_Yo ganaré el corazón de Sasuke_.- respondí sin pensar, al mismo tiempo sentí que el mundo se me caía encima.

Nota Mental: ¡Tragame tierra!

Luego vi a toda la clase posar sus ojos sobre mi, muy sorprendidos, menos a Sasuke que miraba indiferente por el ventanal. Cada cara me decía algo diferente y distinto a la otra, por ejemplo la de Ino "Te las veras conmigo después" la de Hinata "Sabia que Sakura chan sentía algo por él" y la que me daba más miedo era la de Ten Ten "Woaau, Sakura te lo traías entre manos"

-P...p perdón.-dije mirando roja al profesor.-Em, si...el error esta en el signo que lo puse positivo y es negativo.

-Muy bien.- contestó observandome por el rabillo del ojo, dandome a entender que podía salir a respirar un segundo después de lo vivido. ¡Viejo bondadoso! Pensé alejandome de ahí con apuro.

Me apoyé en el muro respirando entrecortadamente, pensando en lo tonta que había sido el haber dicho eso ante todos.-Estúpida.- me susurré con la mano en el corazón.

-Fue entretenido, ¿no lo crees?-alzó la voz un chico pálido de cabello negro, simulando una sonrisa demasiado falsa para creersela.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Sai, el nuevo estudiante de la clase de al lado.

-¿Y qué es lo que te parece gracioso?- le dije abatida.

-Lo que acabas de hacer.-

-Si.- dije haciendo una mofa ridícula, tratando de sonar sarcástica.- Tan gracioso que ...me dolió el corazón.-susurré para mi.

-

-

-

-Sakura...chan.- dijo Hinata a mi lado palpandome despacio la espalda.-No te preocupes, no todo es tan malo.

-¡Oh si que es malo!- dijo Ino mirandome con ojos infernales.-Sasuke es sólo mío.

-Ino.- hablo Ten Ten, con obviedad.- Todas sabemos que no tienes oportunidad, además lo que sientes por él es sólo atracción física. Sakura debe verlo distinto ¿No es así?- me miró interrogante.

-Am.-solté muda. ¿Qué decir en un momento así?

-Te tendrás que cortar el pelo.-empezó Ino de nuevo mirando el largo de mi cabello que llegaba a mi cintura.-A Sasuke le gustan las chicas con pelo largo, te lo cortaras.

-No la puedes obligar.- dijo Hinata protegiendo mi cabello de una manera muy cómica.

-Sakura.- dijo la castaña, seria.- Tienes que tener cuidado con Karin.

-¿Qué me puede hacer ella?- se me ocurrió preguntar. Hinata se separó de mi y tomó asiento en una banquita, observandome la retina fijamente.

-Es mala.-fue lo último que dijo Hinata antes de dar la vuelta para ver pasar al rubio de Naruto junto a Sasuke.

-Cuidate de ella, porque los rumores aquí vuelan muy rápido, más de lo que piensas.-Ino se sentó junto a su amiga.

-

-

-

-¿No estas molesto?- le pregunté, viendo sus ojos negros.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-

-Hum, bueno...por lo que dije en la sala.

-¿Que cosa?- pensé mil veces en que prestaba más atención a su reflejo en el espejo del baño que a mi.

-¿Sasuke, que pretendes conmigo?- dije apenada, apoyandome en el lava manos. -¿Sexo y placer?

Él me miró, penetrandome con la mirada dejandome expuesta. A pesar de no haber llegado a tener sexo con Sasuke sentía que eso era lo que quería y pretendía no conmigo, si no con mi cuerpo.

-No voy a seguir con esto, Sakura.- declaró despacio, acercandose a mi boca. Pasó su lengua por mis labios y luego ella recorrió mi cuello, bravamente.- Disfruta esto porque es lo ultimo que hacemos juntos.- gimió en mi oído para incentivarme.

Desplazó mi blusa por el suelo y masajeó lujurioso mis piernas, besó mi cuello despacio y suave dejando un rastro de su saliva en mi piel extasiada. Se sacó la camisa dejandola tirada junto a las demás cosas que iban cayendo, al mismo tiempo que afirmaba mi espalda y me dejaba recostada sobre las tibias baldosas. Arriba mío se ubicaba él, sentía su deseo; lo emanaba de forma natural y sensual a la vez. Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón cuando de forma intuitiva me obsequió una mirada lastimosa.

-Dije que serías mía.-con voz aspera besó mi clavícula.-pero de otra forma.

Se separó de mi con delicadeza con cuidado de no hacerme daño, y mientras yo extrañada buscaba alguna explicación a lo ocurrido él mencionó con voz grave:

-Nos veremos.- y tomando su camisa, dio un corto beso en mis labios retirandose del lugar. Dejandome absorta, con un vacío inmenso que se desplazaba por mis venas.

"_Quiero que seas mía, pero de otra forma"_

_

* * *

_

Mi niñas gomen por no haber subido antes...necesitaba aclarar el capitulo, cada vez que escribía no me gustaba, pero al fin llegué a este. Mmm me dan sus opiniones por favor...sé que no estuvo de lo mejor. A partir de ahora, después de todos los momentos morbosos y lujuriosos...empieza la etapa de amor. En la que pasaran cosas que Sasuke ni se imaginará.

Las quiero mis niñas...y entenderé si no me regalan un review, será por la tardanza.

Se me cuidan, y Sasuke les manda saludos calurosos.


	4. Maldito San Valentín

**Juegos Prohibidos**

_Cuarto Capitulo: Maldito San Valentín_

_-_

-¡Cinco regalos!- chilló Ten Ten emocionada, tomando los paquetes en sus manos.-Y a mi sólo me llegó uno.-dijo como si no le importará, más a su lado la cara de Ino parecía desformarse y fue eso lo que me dio miedo.

-Sakura Chan.- me habló Hinata, halandome del brazo para que me alejará de la rubia.-¿No los abrirás?

-Em...-comencé yo.- Si, supongo pero después de que las clases terminen. Además, no estoy segura que esos obsequios sean para mi.

-Así es.- soltó Ino, acercandose a mi con el dedo indice en lo alto, apuntandome.-No estas segura.

-Ino.-se avecinó la castaña adquiriendo un tono tal como el de una mamá retando a su hija._- _Te han llegado siete regalos y tu no estas conforme, por lo menos deja a Sakura disfrutar los suyos sin que tu le digas estupideces_._

Ino la odió con la mirada mientras corría el rostro haciendose la herida. Era verdad no tenía idea del porqué Ino siempre sentía que yo era una competencia, desde aquel día en el salió que se me salió la frase innombrable de tal persona que no debe ser nombrada ella se había empecinado en sonsacarme si a mi me gustaba Sasuke. Y lo hacía en los lugares y conversaciones menos esperadas.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Yamanaka mirandonos de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara.-Conocí al chico nuevo de la clase siguiente a la nuestra.

Impresionada por el cambio positivo de actitud que Ino tuve, curiosa la comencé a escuchar junto con las chicas. Ino de seguro era la fuente de información más grande que existía en el colegio, eso si sin dejar atrás que no era conocida por nadie, tampoco Hinata o Ten Ten. Ya saben, a parte de ser un colegio de alta sociedad, también estaba dividido en sectores de popularidad. Y nosotras en las escala de pirámide estábamos en la base mientras muchos de los otros estaban en la cima.

-¿Y cómo es_?_- preguntó Hinata apartandose del sol y avanzando hacia la frondosa sombra del árbol que teníamos al lado.

_-_No es inalcanzable como Sasuke kun_.- _de pronto comosi nada me observó atentamente, escudriñandome con la mirada.-es un chico simpático, hasta me dijo belleza.- sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo muy fuerte.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es tan inalcanzable como Sasuke? - inquirió Ten Ten arqueando una ceja, tal vez segura de la respuesta de que le daría su amiga. _- _Ya no te gusta_._

-Si, ya no me gusta.-respondió Inoy para rematar me sonrió malévolamente.-Así que Sakura, puedes quedarte con Sasuke si quieres, ya que me las jugaré por Sai.

Abrí la boca sin saber que decir, podía negarle a Ino que me gustaba Sasuke, pero que sacaba si me lo estaba regalando gratis. Sabía que yo temblaba por dentro, y fue tal vez por eso que guiño un ojo amigable enseñandome que no tenía que temer.

-Sakura...no tengo problemas, Ten Ten tenía razón, yo por Sasuke sólo sentía atracción física. Además andar detrás del chico cool de la escuela es moda.-se me acercó y tomó mis hombros.- Si no lo ganas tú lo hará otra y eso es justo lo que no quiero.

Woau, Ino si que cambiaba de opinión rápidamente.

-No la presiones.- dio Hinata inofensiva. Ino la miró.

-¿Qué no la presione? Es que lo tengo que hacer, si no lo hago la...tonta de Karin se lo puede quedar. Ella va un paso adelante, está dentro de los chicos populares del colegio.-explicó paseandose de un lado a otro, y luego volvió a fijar sus azules ojos sobre los aperlados de Hinata.-Y a ti también te tengo que presionar. ¿Cuándo va a ser la hora en que dejes de mirar a Naruto como un amor platónico y hagas algo por tenerlo?

Podría jurar que a Hinata le bajaba una gotita por la sien de lo ridículo que resultaba eso.

_-_Ino Yamanaka.- y ahí apareció Ten Ten, sin embargo Ino no la dejó terminar.

-Y tú no digas nada.- la apuntó como dando ordenes, yo sólo me reía por lo bajo.-Eres igual o peor que Hinata, ocultas todo y haces como si nada. Neji no te mirará si no haces algo.

"La campana sonó" me dije y miré a las chicas que reían a pesar de todo. -Am, bien, vamos a clases.-

Cuando llegamos al salón en lo primero que me fijé fue en el pupitre de Sasuke, repleto de miles y miles de regalos que hacían una pequeña montaña de paquetes, rodeado también de un bulto de muchas chicas gritando "Sasuke recibe esto..." Y después pensé si era normal sentir celos de una situación tan tonta, primero Sasuke no tomaba en cuenta a ninguna de las fans y segundo; Oh por Dios, me estaba mirando a mi.

Nota Mental: Ir al medico, tengo alucinaciones.

-Mira Sakura.-mencionó con muecas picaronas la rubia pegandome un codazo en las costillas suavemente.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté haciendome la loca, porque me había puesto en campaña para no tomar en cuenta a Sasuke ni a los sentimientos que tenía por él, pero era ilógico porque el setenta porciento lo ocupaba fantaseando con Sasuke y el resto a mi vida. Pasé de largo para no distraerme con los chillidos de las histéricas miembros del fan club, tampoco con la helada y pasional mirada de ya saben quien.

Al llegar a mi puesto dejé reposar los regalos secretos que había recibido por San Valentín. Eran cinco, no un millón como los de Sasuke pero estaba agradecida de quienes fueran por haberme regalado chocolates seguramente.

-Etto, Sakura chan.-parloteó Hinata a mi lado, en el asiento de Ino. Busqué visualmente a las dos chicas que faltaban y las encontré charlando con Sai, que claro se pasaba la vida escapandose de clases.-

-Dime.-

-¿Crees que Ino chan tiene razón sobre lo de Naruto?- susurró para que no escucharan los demás, pero que iban a escuchar si estaban todos pendientes de las declaraciones de Sasuke. "Haag que rabia"

-Am, si, aunque lo haya dicho de esa manera.- le sonreí.-Naruto es un hombre y de seguro no eres la única chica enamorada de él. Tienes que empezar a hablarle, pidele la hora aunque no tenga reloj.- ¡que buen consejo Sakura! me dije sarcástica.

-

**OoOoO**

**-  
**

Caminaba tranquila por uno de los pasillos desiertos del establecimiento, disfrutando del silencio armonioso que me resultaba un amigo confidente para pensar bien las cosas. Sasuke maldito, lo odiaba por ser tan conocido, por ser el dios de su fan club. Por ser bello y codiciado por todas en el colegio, no contando algunas excepciones.

No obstante estaba condenada a resistirme, no estaba bien mirarle siempre como las otras bobas locas por él. Tenía que marcar la diferencia, diferencia que no llegaría a nada porque Sasuke ya no quería verme, no tenía que hacer nada más conmigo. Si, por Dios, lo extrañaba...extrañaba sus besos fríos y calurosos a la vez, extrañaba sentirme como una tonta de quince enamorada. Pero esto había llegado más allá de la atracción, era algo que no podía explicar con claridad. Porque eran dos cosas a la vez.

Lo quería, pero no lo quería, lo deseaba pero no lo deseaba, quería que me besara, pero no quería.

Era tan extraño que hasta yo resultaba ser anormal. No todos querían y amaban de esa forma, entonces yo soy un Alien.

-Sakura.-

Si, así solía llamarme él, con su voz grave rozando lo varonil y perfecto. El tinte correcto con sabor metálico y sensual.

-Sakura.-

Oh, maldita alucinación sonaba tan real que hasta lo podía ver al frente mío. Un momento.

-Sakura.- me llamó la alucinación, de seguro era una visión divina.-Que lindos e insignificantes regalos los tuyos.

Nota Mental: No era una alucinación

-¿Que quieres?- articulé tratando de sonar segura y grosera, más salió un fino hilo de voz parecida a la de un pollo "Pio"

-Nada.-afirmó quieto, frente a mi observando mis jades.

-Sabes, no tengo porque hablar contigo si no quiero.-contesté ocultando el sonrojo de mis mejillas bajando la cabeza. Lo cierto era que de cierto modo me sentía igual de tonta evitandolo, no sacaba nada, siempre me sentía vulnerable y expuesta cuando lo tenía cerca y eso lo sabía desde el primer momento en el que me habló. Por lo tanto para no tener que humillarme preferí seguir caminando...pero.

-Claro que lo tienes que hacer.- declaró, agarrandome fuerte del brazo impidiendome escapar por más que lo intentara. Sus ojos de hielo se clavaron en los míos, elintentaba saber porqué yo no le buscaba, porqué yo no era como las otras arrastradas.

Entrecerré los ojos recordando que Sasuke, el chico que me gustaba era tal vez el chico con mas defectos que virtudes sobre la faz de la Tierra. Arrogante, vanidoso con complejo de rey para que todo estuviera a su disposición cuando él lo quisiera. Pero maldita sea, me había enamorado de él.

-Sueltame.- le ordené, moviendo mi brazo hacia todos lados para zafarme del agarré.-Troglodita.-y fue ahí cuando reaccionó, me tomó de la cintura no suavemente, y me apegó a la pared más cercana. Puso sus manos a cada lado de mi.

-No te soltaré.-podía oírle con rabia, aquella emoción palpaba mi piel. Tenía rabia por algo y lo quería descargar conmigo. Se acercó a mí, el aliento cálido llegaba a mis labios, me tentaba. "Sakura resiste" cerré los ojos aspirando el aroma de su camisa.-No te soltaré hasta que me digas que no sientes nada cuando estoy cerca tuyo.

¡Claro que si sentía cosas! ¡Por Dios!

-Yo...- comencé. Le diría que no, que no sentía cosas por él aunque fuera mentira...y al Diablo con esa cosa de conquistar a Sasuke mi dignidad valía más.

Nota Mental: Si Sasuke siento cosas por ti...muchas, de arriba hacia abajo y de aquí al fin del universo.

-Dime.- repitió.

-Yo...

-¡Sasuke kun!- gritó una voz muy conocida. Con parsimonia Sasuke se alejó de mí y miró a Karin.-¿¡Que haces con esta!?- y como si nada, sin responder a su pregunta, se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos indiferente ante ella y yo.

-¿¡Qué hacías tu idiota con él!? Con mi Sasuke.- Karin se me acercó, podía ver las venas hinchadas en su frente. No dije nada, me mantuve al margen. Estaba segura de que Karin sólo era de esas tontas que hablaba, hablaba y nunca hacía nada.- Escuchame bien pelo de chicle...no sé que hacías con Sasuke, no sé que pretendías. Pero oyeme bien esto, él es mio, mio ¿entiendes? - la miré, ¡entendía el mensaje no tenía porque repetirlo tantas veces!-Me las pagaras...Sakurita, me las pagaras y muy caro.

-

-

-

-

-¿Que piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños Sakura?- preguntó Ten Ten, mientras yo estaba en la luna.

-Falta mucho para eso, recién estamos comenzando febrero.-

-Si.- contestó Hinata mirandome.-¿Pasa algo Sakura Chan?

-Karin me amenazó.- y me reí imaginandome que la venganza de Karin podía ser pintarme la cara con un plumón mientras dormía.-

-¿Qué?- digieron al unísono asustandome.

-Qué me puede hacer ella, nada grave.-declaré dandole una mordiscada a mi manzana, el casino estaba lleno.

-Claro que si, bueno, corren rumores acerca de Karin y su grupito de plásticas. Nada bueno puede pasar si ella te amenazó.-explicó la castaña.-Es preferible que no andes sola.

-Perro que ladra no muerde.-alegué mirandolas.-Ustedes hacen mucho escandalo.- me paré y boté la manzana.- Quién me acompaña al baño.- Hinata me acompañó. Lo bueno de ella era que opinaba pero para sus adentros.-¿Tú también crees que me puede hacer algo?- pregunté camino al baño, ella asintió.-

-Solo te pido que te cuides.-sugirió, ya estando en el lugar me miré al espejo.

-¿Crees que Sasuke pueda mirarme alguna vez como una chica?- Hinata miró el suelo.-Yo creo que Naruto si puede hacerlo contigo. Eres una chica femenina, educada y linda.

-Gracias.- me sonrió. La puerta del lugar se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha pequeña de estatura.

-Hinata Hyuga, la busca Tsunade Sama.- mi amiga me miró.

-Ve ya que puede ser algo grave.- le dije y ella salió rápidamente junto con la otra niña. Observé de nuevo el reflejo que me proporcionaba el espejo y arregle la cinta que tenía en el cabello. Sonó otra vez la puerta.

-Así que aquí te encuentro.- me habló arrastrando las palabras.-Te dije que me vengaría...este día lo recordarás por el resto de tu asquerosa vida.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije rodeando el perímetro. Y me fijé en el pestillo de la puerta principal del baño...puesto pero por fuera. Le vi sacar algo del bolso que llevaba, unas grandes y filosas tijeras. -¿Qué...- puso en objeto en mi cuello, inmovilizandome.

-Esto que te enseñe a no tocar las cosas de los demás.- tomó mi cabello entre su mano y lo enrolló en su muñeca.-Felis San Valentín, Sakurita.-y oí las tijeras, y sentí más liviano el peso de mi cráneo.

_Mi cabello_

* * *

-

Oh! que les parecio?? me quieren matar? xD

Bueno, debo decir que el capitulo lo tenía listo, pero se me borroó ;O; casi quedé en coma cuando supe eso. Asique tuve que reescribirlo, y fanfiction no habría la cuenta me desesperaba. Se me había olvidado agradecerles los comentarios, lindos y hermoso comentarios que me ayudan a seguir con esto. Me pidieron **capitulos más largos...y más celos!** Ahi tienen un chapter mas largo...y que era lo que sentía Sasuke cuando estaba con Sakura, aquella rabia palpante?? Celos! pero bueno...era el inicio de un celo reprimido, se imaginan a Sasuke como un huracán y golpeando...a!

Bueno siento no poder contarles más. Me dicen si les gustó o no, si me quieren matar o si quieren asesinar a Karin y quedarse con Sasuke xD

Las quiero mis niñas y gracias por apoyarme siempre. Besos, de Sasuke y míos x_x!!


	5. Nota de la Autora

_Mis niñas:_

_Como estan? Gozan de buena salud? Y si no es así entonces suerte y fuerza para que las enfermitas se sientan bien n_n_

_Lamentablemente, no he podido publicar otro capitulo del Fan fic porque entré al colegio, a una nueva etapa escolar que me copa hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde, el resto lo tengo para descansar y hablar con mi familia. El entrar a un nuevo colegio no a sido fácil, lloré muchas veces, me sentía sola y creanme que por eso no tenía ganas, me faltaban las fuerzas y la imaginación solo me vagaba imaginandome el estar sola el año entero. Pero ya he visto que he errado en dichas ideas, estoy bien y e encontrado amigas, tal vez no como las quería pero si buenas personas._

_Me comprometo oficialmente a que en uno de estos largos y estresantes días, el proximo chap va a estar en la primera pagina de la pareja SasuxSaku._

_Y si piensan que es mentira...no he echo esto nunca con mis demás historias, si no me preocupara terminarla y entretenerlas (os) a ustedes no la continuaria y quedaría en el aire._

_Asique tienen mi afirmación._

_Otra cosa que me preocupaba mucho o.ó y que me dejó medio enojada y media curiosa._

_El último capitulo NO está basado en ninguna cosa. ¿Qué es eso de Konoha high school? Por Dios! no tengo que andar robando ideas, urgueando o plagiando cosas ajenas. Para eso he nacido bien, por eso mi madre y padre me han regalado la imaginación. Y si bien a lo mejor se parece alguna escena, creanme que no lo tenía planeado._

_¿Que les hace pensar que a otras personas no se les pueden ocurrir ideas parecidas? Ag, debo admitir que el tema realmente me emputecio aunque los comentarios no fueron malos. Pero si me tomo muy encerio sus criticas y felicitaciones, porque yo quiero llegar a ser alguien que domine el ambito de la literatura y escritura. -(aunque no se note xD, ej: no le estoy poniendo las tildes a las palabras que si deberían llevar.)-_

_De todos modos, no estoy enojada n_n_

_Quiero agradecerles a todas, pondría sus niks pero tengo flojera y además como soy pajarona se me iría uno y no saldría :S Asique gracias a todas, las amo. Para mas informacion, meterse en mi profile y copiar la dirección de mi msn. Ahí si quieren les cuento algún adelanto de la historia o en que puede que termine._

_Esperando que me entienda, se despide CherryxDoll_

_PD: No tengo que dar creditos a cosas que no conosco, y de las cuales no he robado ni plagiado nada. Y si fuera el caso de que se pareciera...bueno, se parece ¿y que? Y si tienes problema no sigas leyendo._

_Au revoir xD las quiero mis niñas lindas!_

_Y les agradezco mucho, sobre todo a la ultima niña que me dejo mensaje, gracias por hablarme del tema para dejar en claro._


End file.
